This invention relates to equipment for playing a yard-golftype game.
The inventor's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,671, discloses a yard-golf game apparatus that provided a golf "hole" for a yard-golf-type game that did not require a hole to be dug in the yard. This apparatus had many advantages, including providing a hole with a smooth approach so that a ball could be easily hit into the hole.
The inventor's prior application Ser. No. 07/952,311, filed Sep. 28, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,511, discloses a yard-golf game apparatus that likewise provided a golf "hole" for a yard-golf type game that did not require a hole to be dug in the yard. This apparatus provides an annular ball-receiving space with converging walls that trap a ball hit into the space, reducing the incidence of the ball bouncing out of the cup. Moreover, the apparatus could be easily adapted to make the game more difficult, to provide greater challenge, or to accommodate players of differing abilities.
The present invention also relates to a yard-golf game apparatus for providing a golf "hole" for a yard-golf game. The apparatus is very light weight and compact and inexpensive to manufacture. The apparatus does not require any additional parts or equipment to install or secure the apparatus. However, the apparatus can be firmly secured to the lawn to provide a smooth transition from the lawn to the apparatus so that a ball can roll smoothly from the lawn up the apparatus, and into an opening forming the "hole".
Generally, the yard-golf game apparatus of the present invention comprises a ring having a frusto-conical surface with a generally central opening for receiving a ball. There are a plurality of teeth on the perimeter of the ring for gripping the lawn and holding the outer edge of the ring against the lawn to provide a smooth transition between the lawn and the apparatus, so that a ball can roll smoothly from the lawn up the frustoconical surface, and into the opening.
The teeth preferably extend generally counterclockwise of the ring, at an angle between the radial and circumferential directions with respect to the ring, so that the apparatus can be twisted or "screwed" into the lawn, with the teeth engaging the grass. The teeth preferably have a generally triangular shape, tapering from their bases to their tips, and the tips are preferably bent downwardly from the frusto-conical surface to facilitate gripping the lawn.
The apparatus is very compact and light weight. It can be inexpensively made out of plastic by vacuum forming or injection molding. The apparatus can be nested for convenient storage and transportation. The teeth easily removably secure the apparatus to a lawn, without the need for additional parts. In the preferred embodiment there is no cup in the opening, which saves material, reduces the weight of the device, and allows a ball to fall to the lawn, which absorbs the impact, and reduces the chances of the ball bouncing out.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.